Ugly Truth
by zeycchi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, known as the fat nerd of class 1-C, wanted to live a quiet high school life. Of course, fate didn't agree; just because of an English assignment, his paths crossed with the famed five "royalties" of Teikou Academy, who were more trouble than they're worth. Somebody give him back his homework! GoM x Kuroko. HS AU


**Title:** **Ugly Truth**

 **Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Pairing/s: GoM x Kuroko, others**

 **Warning/s: Boy's Love/Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Physical and Verbal Bullying, Fat Shaming, OOC, others**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. Copyrights belong to** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei while I'm just playing around with his lovely characters**

* * *

The school was one of the bigger schools in their ward, filled with amenities on par with national-standard universities and faculty line-up that made sure that most of their students excel. There were also a variety of school clubs to promote and encourage the students' well-being and interests that fall outside academics.

At least, that was the impression Kuroko got from the leaflet he was handed over. The opening ceremony just ended and the freshmen were given the rest of the day for orientation and exploration around the school. Older students from the student council provided tours by groups and Kuroko joined one on the library—he was a bookworm down to his genetic core so of course he'll join the library. From what he'd seen so far, Kuroko was not disappointed by the vast collection of the historical, mystery and suspense novels they had. They had it on English and Japanese.

At least he'll get something fun out of his stay here at Teikou Academy.

* * *

He had long, messy and uneven hair that covered most of his head. The teen had very thick glasses on, his face filled with acne scars. The only thing positive about him was his neatly –pressed clothes and immaculate shoes. And he was fat.

Boy, was he ugly.

That was the first impression that the newcomer got from his classmates on the first day of classes. Although all of them were freshmen, majority of them went to the same middle school and was already familiar with their schoolmates. The new student came from a different ward so their kind teacher asked him to introduce himself.

"M-my name's Kuroko Tetsuya f-from Seirin M-middle School. I-I hhhoppe to get along well with everyone, please take cc-care of me," He did a straight bow on his overweight body that the teacher was impressed. It was a different case for his classmates though.

They wondered if he would survive his first year here, at Teikou Academy, where looks are one of the major determiners of where you would be in the social strata of the space known as high school.

* * *

On the second week, the order of the social stratum was decided within Teikou Academy.

Kuroko had been asked by his teacher to distribute the homework for his class this afternoon so he was carrying a pile of graded papers back to the room when he saw a group of second-years loitering about the hallway. They were famed bullies and Kuroko didn't want to get involved with them as much as possible. Of course, fate had other plans.

"Shove off fatso! Your bloated body's in my way," The second year sneered while his cronies laughed. He shoved the younger teen to the side, causing the latter to lose hold of the papers and scattering in all direction. One of the underlings stepped on some and laughed. Kuroko wanted to fight back but he was trying to keep a low profile on this school. He stood up and picked up all the scattered homework while the other students looked and ignored his plight. After making sure that he had all of it, he stood up, only to be shoved again by the bullies. It seems he had become a favorite, to his dismay.

He miscalculated his fall and instead of leaning against the wall, Kuroko caught on empty air. His head was in for a nasty bump after its contact with the floor. Instead of hitting cold, hard floor, he was left hanging midway, his wrist held by a strong grip. He tried to look up but his glasses were in the way.

"Hey, you should be careful. Man, you would've spilled my juice," the other boy muttered. Kuroko was quickly pulled up. He was relieved to have not gotten any injury right now. His caretakers would be very furious, really. It was harder explaining than tending to his injuries. He had to pick up all of the papers again but this time, another hand helped him.

"Is this homework for English? Man, I still haven't done it! Satsuki would kill me." His helper turned out to be a tall ganguro guy with dark blue hair. The second years were nowhere to be found now.

"You can have my paper if you want," Kuroko offered. He had a perfect score on the homework so his teacher knew him. It was one of his strong subjects.

"Eh, really? But I'm not forcing you! I don't want to be tagged as a bully."

"It's fine. We are already down with it so you can keep it."

"You're a lifesaver! Thank you so much." The boy smiled and scratched his head.

The guy had a nice smile, Kuroko thought. Maybe that was why the girls were staring at him. Whatever the other boy was about to say, it was cut off by the next period's bell. Kuroko had a strict value on time so he quickly gave his paper to the boy and stood up.

"Thank you very much for your help," Kuroko bowed and made a quick dash towards his classroom, not noticing the strange looks he got. For an overweight kid, he moved fast.

That was the same thing running on Aomine Daiki's head, dumbfounded that a student he didn't know simply lent his own homework and left. Not even his friends were this generous; even Satsuki, his childhood friend, refused to let him outright copy his homework unless Aomine was on his knees, prostrating himself and promising to accompany her on her shopping trips.

"Guess there are kind souls out here," he mumbled. "Shit, I'm late!"

* * *

It was a very tiring day. Kuroko sighed and let his body flop down to his very comfy bed and mulled over how hard it was to be in a different place, without a familiar face to see and familiar sights. He was already missing Riko-san's constant death threats and his seniors' silly antics that usually incite those death threats. He missed talking to his best friend and the warmth familiarity of his extended family on the grounds of their beloved Seirin. But this was a decision he made and even though they were reluctant and they didn't understand, they supported him.

After he sent texts to all of them that he had a great day though he still had no friends, he changed his clothes. The body length mirror on his dresser showed him what he was right now – a fat kid with acne-filled face and poor eyesight. That was what he chose to show.

He removed his uniform one by one until he was only dressed in his undershirt and pants. He also removed them, revealing a very smooth surface. Then, Kuroko removed the straps holding his "fats" in place until his real body was exposed. He was still working on making himself chubby; currently, he still had nothing but small rounded belly and soft arms resulting from not exercising. He tried to increase the amount he was eating slowly because he knew he'll get hospitalized with a very upset stomach if he suddenly ate twice the amount he consumed in one sitting.

He pulled his hair up and went to the bathroom and with a make-up remover, erased all traces of his pimples and spots, showing an unblemished face with the exceptions of scattered freckles. He had average looks, at least from what he saw in the mirror. That was why Kagami argued with Kuroko would not understand how someone could be discriminated just because the person didn't pass the general standard of beauty since he had never been on the other end.

Kuroko wanted to prove his point. Two weeks had passed and yet, he felt like he was still far from achieving his goal. He was an optimist; he should probably think that it had only been two weeks. He still had the rest of the year to show them up.

With that in mind, the teen fell asleep with the knowledge that tomorrow is another challenging day.

* * *

 **A/N:**

What am I doing publishing another story when I've yet to finish another chapter? Well, I've been in a major writer's block and this is the first time in two years I was able to write one chapter. I'm still getting the hang of writing but fear not because chapter two of this story is on the works.

This story isn't intended to insult anyone; I'm fat myself and I'm quite happy with my body. I'm venturing out by tackling issues like physical appearances as a person's overall weighing scale and bullying, though I'm not trying to be deep or philosophical about it. I'm just trying to write-out what I feel towards the aforementioned issues through the use of these characters. And a good excuse to write GoM/Kuro because I ship it.

Thank you for taking time to read from this person's long rambles. Good day!

P.S. Reviews are very much appreciates XD


End file.
